


推车拉灯部分

by ARIOSY



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIOSY/pseuds/ARIOSY





	推车拉灯部分

拉灯部分  
文/ARIOSY  
两人的呼吸渐渐变重，王俊凯的舌头滑滑地探入他的口里，缠着他的舌尖放荡吮吸，多余的津液顺着两人的嘴角流下，王源被王俊凯吻得头皮发麻，直至他的嘴唇被蹂躏得通红快要窒息，王俊凯才收回舌头，缓缓退出他酸软不堪的口腔。  
“你……你这是干嘛？放开我，我要回去了……”  
王源红着脸推着他的胸膛，眼角因亲吻泛着湿漉漉动情的红，那长睫毛一颤一颤，像搔着自己的心尖儿似的。王俊凯知道，王源是有心里那坎儿过不去，只得搂紧了怀中的人，柔声道，“我不放，你可是好不容易来了，我岂有放你走的道理。难不成你既然来了，还想就这么走？”见怀里的人不吭声，王俊凯叹了口气，便继续道，“我王俊凯是个粗人，不会说些什么甜言蜜语的话。我只知道最甜的瓜果，我想第一个拿给你尝，我的推车，也只愿给你一人坐，你与别人对戏，我便浑身难受堵得慌。全村人都知道，我是打心眼里喜欢你得紧，不要再与我置气了，好不好？”  
王源听着这简单直白的表白，胸中甜蜜又酸涩，这人对自己好，他自然是知道的，可这面上还是拉不下来，戳着他的胸膛愤愤道：“那，你以后还敢不敢随便勾搭姑娘了？”  
“我发誓，我和她什么关系都没有啊！那天不过是她一厢情愿的告白罢了！”王俊凯又顿了一顿，似是明了什么，“难不成……你是吃醋了？”  
“谁吃你这傻子的醋？就净往自己脸上贴金！”心底的事儿就这么直白地被戳破，王源又羞又恼，挣扎着从他怀里出来转身便要走，可还没走几步，就被王俊凯一把扛到了肩上往屋里走去，摔在那床上扒了衣服，一口啃在白皙的脖子上。  
“啊！你脱我衣服做什么？！”  
王俊凯舔了一口锁骨，从他颈间抬起头，调笑着不紧不慢道：“当然是做和你该做的事啊。”  
“流氓，谁要与你做那种事！啊……”话音未落，便被王俊凯像寻找到美味似的吸住了乳头，牙齿磨着乳粒啃咬舔弄，另一只手磨着乳头轻轻拉扯，王源被弄得受不住地恩啊乱叫，脚趾头都蜷在了一起。  
“唔……放开我……”  
喘息的命令在王俊凯听起来也像甜腻腻的撒娇，王俊凯放过了他被玩弄得红肿的乳头，抬起头，抚着他的脸正色道：“我知道平常你总是装着嫌弃我，但我今天既然表明了心意，就是真心想对你好。源儿，我不逼你要你一定说喜欢我，但你昨天既然收下了…你不拒绝，我已经很满足了。”  
看着他这般严肃的神情，王源一怔，神色柔软了些，手上也不再挣扎，温润的嘴唇凑到他唇前，再向下沿着脖颈，缠缠绵绵细细亲吻着。  
“……傻子，你怎么什么都不懂。”什么逃避，什么推却，不过是他不知所措害羞的借口罢了，对他若不是有同样的感情，又怎么会这般吃味地来找他。王源声音轻轻地哼：“……我也喜欢你啊…”  
王俊凯惊得说不出话来，被他家宝贝猝不及防的告白砸得又昏又甜，“那你、你这是答应与我在一起了？”  
王源咬着唇别过头去不说话，双颊绯红，很是喜人。王俊凯知道王源是害羞了，也不再强求，手上的动作也不再含糊，三两下扒光的王源的衣服，用火热的目光舔舐着他全身。天知道他日日夜夜都在肖想把他家宝贝这般压在身下，恨不得搅弄他喘息时水润肉红的舌头，啃噬他修长的脖子，白皙的胸膛，再架起他的双腿狠狠插进去，捣得他只得哭哭啼啼讨饶。  
王俊凯拉开他碍事的内裤，低头便将那肉棒含进嘴里，两根手指探入那已然泛着湿意的洞穴抽插。湿濡的舌头向下舔吸着敏感的会阴，将阴囊含入嘴里轻轻啃咬。王源被吸得头皮发麻，一只手撑着身子，另一只手无力地揪着王俊凯的头发推却，他的下体被含在嘴里咕啾作响，淫靡的吮吸声从下方传来，羞得他只得呜呜咬着自己的手指克制自己发出浪荡的呻吟。  
“唔……你，你不要弄了……”后穴被他插得越发湿濡，咬着手指似是渴求更多。王俊凯知道他是得了趣了，捞起一条腿架在肩膀上，青筋贲张得粗长肉棒凑到小穴前，挺腰便插进王源粉嫩的穴里抽送，激得他的后穴一阵收缩。王俊凯被吸得尾椎骨发麻，粗声道：“松些，夹的太紧了。”  
“啊……痛……你慢一点……”  
王俊凯也不急着快速操干他，变换着角度摩擦寻找敏感点，感受小穴内的变化。肉棒在甬道内抽送着，龟头研磨到敏感的地方，王源克制不住浅浅地呻吟出声。  
“嗯那里……那里……你再弄弄……啊……”  
“想让我干你哪儿？”王俊凯嗓音也充满诱惑的沙哑，扭着胯部在他体内厮磨般搅动，知道他受不了这种隔靴搔痒的逗弄，非逼得他说出些恬不知耻的淫词浪语来，才肯好好地满足于他。  
“嗯啊啊……快点……干进来……我…里边痒……啊……”  
王源直白地诉求身体的渴望，眼角绯红双唇水润，简直纯情又淫荡。王俊凯忍不住用力地一挺身，开始大开大合地操干起来。粗壮的肉棒快速摩擦柔嫩的肠道，硕大的囊袋噗噗地拍着会阴处，淫水把两人的下身都浸得湿淋淋的黏在一起。王源嗯嗯啊啊地抬起腿环住王俊凯的腰，承受每一下猛烈的撞击，尖锐的快感刺激得他头皮发麻，臀部也配合着动作往上挺举，似乎渴求着更多。  
“啊啊啊……恩啊……好舒服……”  
察觉到王源神色越发迷离，王俊凯将人翻了个身，龟头在体内磨了一圈，拔出了被后穴嘬得津津有味的肉棒，抽出来时还覆着淫靡的水光。  
“唔……你、你怎么…出去了……”王源被干得迷迷糊糊的，突然抽出的肉棒使小穴一阵空虚，食髓知味地渴望更深的顶弄，不自觉地将臀部凑到肉棒跟前讨操。  
王俊凯眯着眼睛看着王源摇晃着屁股吃他肉棒的样子，全耳不闻他带着哭腔的讨求，俯下身子沿着会阴摸到湿润的小穴，探了两根手指进去来回抽插，穴里的软肉便发骚似的，紧紧绞着手指往里吞咽。  
“这么浪？这么喜欢里边含着东西？”王俊凯见他骚的可爱，低声调戏道，“宝贝，我的好宝贝，叫老公好不好？我想听。”  
“唔啊……”敏感处被手指研磨挑逗，那痒意非但没有消弭，反而滋生出更激烈的渴望。王源也不管是什么没羞没臊的话，啜泣地哀求道，“嗯啊……老公……快点进来啊……操我……求你了……嗯啊……”  
“确实想操死你。”王俊凯红着眼看着自家宝贝发浪，将坚硬硕大的肉棒狠狠插了回去，把贪吃的小穴塞得满满当当。王俊凯密密匝匝的吻落在后背上，手则捻着乳头揉捏把玩，小穴被捣得湿湿淋淋紧紧裹着身后的坚挺，似是要将他的脑髓也吸了出来。王源被插得没了神智，撅着屁股被王俊凯舔得浑身发抖嗯啊乱喊，乖乖挨着一次次又酸又甜的撞击。  
“呜……好……好爽……”王源被插得呜呜咽咽，肉棒顶着前列腺疯狂地按摩摩擦，强而有力的撞击让他感觉自己被快感吞噬。  
王俊凯一只手捏着他的乳头揉扯把玩，另一只手绕到前面套弄覆满淫水的茎身，高高翘起的性器滴落着黏黏的淫水，指腹磨着的铃口打转，硬是逼出一股清液来。  
“宝贝，你流了好多水。”  
“啊啊……不要插了……呜……我不行了……”王源被操得泪水流了满脸，啪啪的肉击声和黏腻的水声从身下传来，羞得他难耐不已地开口求饶。王源浑身发麻地被王俊凯拉起，大手扣住腰固定着身子强有力地啪啪撞击，满满的汁液被操了出来，又将体内的肉棒吸吮含咬得更紧，他感觉自己浑身被快感吞噬，被操得颤抖地射了精，尖叫出声，双手紧紧地扯住被褥，陷入高潮的混沌。王源已不记得到底做了多少次，直至他最后都叫不出哑着声求饶，王俊凯才堪堪放了他，深深插进穴里抖动着射出一股股精液，浇灌深处的肠道。


End file.
